Seclusion
by Morrsi
Summary: Simon is always missing during the day and you want to find out where. A simon x reader one-shot.


Simon had always disappeared and although you didn't really mind, there was a sense of longing and curiosity that kept you worrying about him. You've never made an attempt at following him but where exactly did he go. You wanted him to bring you along. No, you wanted him to WANT you to come along.

Today was the day you were going to follow Simon and see where he goes each day. Did he ever think about you or wish you had followed him? In your mind he only left because he hoped that you would follow him. Yes, that was it.

He got up silently from his spot on the sand and made his way in to the woods. You made sure not to leave too soon after, for being caught would make you seem desperate.

You kept your view of those dark locks and followed him through many branches and bushes. He went in to a clearing which must have been his destination every day. You quietly stepped through and came upon the most beautiful spot that had to be on this island. The ground was covered with soft, green grass that would have been the perfect sleeping spot. There were butterflies and harmless creatures lurking around the trees giving off light noises that could soothe ones mind. You had been so caught up in the scenery that you hadn't noticed Simon wasn't there.

Looking around you started to get an anxious feeling. All of a sudden someone tapped on your shoulder making you yelp and whip your head around. The silent boy was staring at you with mild amusement.

"Were you following me (y/n)?"

"No way! I found this place on my own." You couldn't hide the blush that started to form on your cheeks. How could you let him catch you so easily. He smiled lightly at you and took one of your hands in his. This didn't help the blush that had become progressively worse.

"Your face is getting red. Did I do something wrong?" He let go of your hand, fearing he might have made you upset or angry at him. You frowned at the loss of contact and took his hand right back.

"Simon you could never do wrong. In fact I'm the one who's done wrong." You looked down in embarrassment for what you were about to confess. "I actually did follow you here. I know it's creepy and you probably don't want me here but-"

"You should have followed me sooner."

You looked up in surprise. Had you just heard right? He chuckled at your reaction. You almost couldn't recognize the usually shy boy through this new fearlessness.

"Sometimes when I come here, I wish I brought you with me. You're the only one who makes me feel comfortable to speak my mind."

Your heart was pounding at the sudden confessions that came from his mouth. You hadn't realized how close he had gotten and you became nervous. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice and continued talking.

"I feel like things are going to turn bad soon and I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

He was staring right in your eyes as if asking for a response. You were the happiest you had been since getting stranded in hell and you squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Simon, I never thought you would actually like me. You were just so quiet, I thought I annoyed you."

He looked away for a moment and stood in silence. Maybe you really did annoy him and he didn't know how to break it to you easily. You were about to step away when he took your other hand and held you in place.

"Can I do something to show you how I feel about you? Please (y/n)."

He sounded urgent and you couldn't resist going along with it. You nodded as a response. What you didn't expect him to do was lightly press his lips to yours. Your eyes widened and your mind had lost all previous fears and doubts. The boy you had watched and slowly fell for was now kissing you. You became comfortable and kissed back as to show him your feelings were mutual.

You broke away and smiled at each other with your foreheads attached. He brought you to the middle of the clearing and sat you down next to him, never letting go of your hand. You both looked at the peaceful nature around you in silence until you finally spoke.

"Promise me we'll be okay until we get rescued."

"I promise. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm alive."

You put your head in his lap and closed your eyes, taking this promise and keeping it in your heart. There was no doubt in your mind that Simon wouldn't protect you. You smiled to yourself and fell asleep, finally satisfied with being a part of his seclusion.


End file.
